La mejor decisión
by Missannie L
Summary: Katie se ha enamorado de Cedric y lo ha elegido, está completamente segura de que es lo mejor, para ella, para él y para su capitán. Relacionado con "Flotando entre quidditch".


_Aclaración: Algunas personas me pidieron que hiciera una parte alternativa de "Flotando entre quidditch" y... aquí está. Espero les guste. Ubicado después de que Katie y Cedric se hicieran novios, específicamente después del partido de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, Potter no me pertenece...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>La mejor decisión<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katie suspiró cuando Cedric se acercó a ella.

-Siento que perdieras -murmuró mientras le daba un abrazo.

Él la apretó con fuerza y su estómago, inexplicablemente, dio una sacudida.

-Lo bueno es que eso te favorece -escuchó cerca de su oreja y se estremeció de placer.

-Pero a ti no -balbuceó, separándose de él, asustada.

-¿Qué pasa? -la frente de su novio se llenó de arrugas al fruncir el ceño y ella, sorprendida, tuvo que contenerse para no besarlo.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Eso solamente ocurría con Wood, nunca lo había sentido con Cedric.

-Yo... he... no sé -susurró, confundida.

-¿Quieres que entremos al castillo? ¿Qué vayamos a la enfermería? Tal vez comiste algo en mal estado o...

Pero no lo dejó terminar, lo interrumpió con el beso que deseaba darle desde que había corrido hacia él.

-Deja de ser tan lindo -murmuró, ofuscada cuando se separaron.

Cedric sonrió ligeramente y besó su nariz. Katie cerró los ojos, complacida.

-No puedo. Contigo no.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó en un susurro suave.

-Porque te quiero, Katie, ¿necesitas otro motivo?

Ella suspiró y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-No -contestó con un remolino de sentimientos dentro de ella. Más adelante tendría tiempo para analizarlos con cuidado, mientras se limitaría a sentir plenamente eso nuevo que le gustaba mucho.

* * *

><p>-Katie -la voz de Leanne la sacó bruscamente de sus recuerdos, en los que Cedric aparecía constantemente.<p>

-¿Eh? -preguntó, parpadeando confundida.

-¿En quién pensabas? ¿Wood? -su amiga esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

-No -respondió de forma cortante. Leanne parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¿No? -repitió, extrañada.

-No -corroboró ella, suspirando-. Siendo honesta hace mucho que no pienso en él.

-¿Cedric?

-Sí.

Leanne frunció los labios.

-¿Es en serio o quieres que deje de molestarte con eso de que se metan mano?

Katie le dedicó una mirada enojada y su amiga suspiró de forma triste.

-Te enamoraste ya de Diggory -no era una pregunta.

No dudó en contestar.

-Sí.

-¿Y Wood?

-Puede encontrar a alguien más. Nunca se hubiera fijado en mí y, si no te molesta, preferiría que no volvieras a nombrarlo de esa forma. Solamente como un recuerdo divertido y no doloroso. Eso facilitaría más las cosas con Ced -dijo antes de levantarse y abandonar la Sala Común.

Leanne frunció el ceño.

-¿Desde cuando es Ced y no Diggory o Cedric? -preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

><p>Oliver frunció el ceño, estaba furioso con ella, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Hacía mucho tiempo que las críticas de su capitán hacia su persona no le afectaban como antes, igual que la imperiosa necesidad que había tenido por saber la razón de sus enojos repentinos.<p>

-Necesitas mejorar en tus pases -le reprochó en cuanto aterrizó frente a él.

Evitó poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, capitán -respondió automáticamente mientras los demás se escabullían a los vestidores, el entrenamiento había sido terriblemente duro debido, en gran parte, a que el capitán estaba de un humor horroroso.

-Algunas fintas que hiciste...

-Para, Wood -lo interrumpió, fastidiada-. No sé el porqué estás de un humor fatal, pero no tienes que desquitarte con nosotros. Eso es infantil.

Esas palabras hicieron que él se enojara más.

-Y seguramente los otros capitanes poseen una capacidad mental madura, ¿no? -preguntó con desdén.

Katie suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sin entenderlo ni intentarlo, pasó a su lado para dirigirse a los vestidores cuando sintió la mano del chico posarse en su brazo, deteniéndola.

-Diggory solamente te está usando para las estrategias -dijo por décima vez.

Eso la hizo enfurecer.

-Cedric es un buen chico, Wood -espetó, irritada. Estaba harta de sus insinuaciones sobre la personalidad mala e insensible de su novio.

-No lo creo. Terminarás lastimada y...

-Jamás pasará eso.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Katie alzó el mentón y lo supo. En ese instante comprendió que había pasado. Se había enamorado de Cedric. Miró a su capitán con asombro y no sintió nada. Ni un ligero temblor. Eso hizo que sonriera tristemente.

-Porque es mi novio y me quiere.

Los ojos de Oliver chispearon.

-Tú...

-Y yo lo quiero de la misma forma -lo volvió a interrumpir, dejándolo sin habla.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste y, si me quieres echar del equipo por eso, perfecto, pero no cambiará nada. Lo amo, Oliver. Y él a mí.

Él simplemente la miró, Katie creyó distinguir un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos, pero pensó que no sería nada, ella siempre sería solamente su cazadora, pero ese pensamiento ya no hacía que un dolor agudo se instalara en su pecho. Y todo gracias a Cedric. Él la había liberado del peso enorme y penoso de estar enamorada de un obsesionado por el quidditch y se alegró. Ya no iba a sufrir más.

Le sonrió a su capitán con amargura antes de darle la espalda y caminar rumbo al castillo, podría ducharse ahí, no quería permanecer ni un segundo más en el campo de quidditch después de saber que Oliver Wood, a partir de ese momento, sería solamente un recuerdo difuso en su vida.

* * *

><p>Cedric la abrazó con fuerza.<p>

-Felicidades -le susurró en el oído.

Ella sonrió y lo besó con entusiasmo, ignorando las burlas de los gemelos y las risas de las chicas. Habían ganado por fin la ansiada Copa.

-Ganamos -contestó Katie cuando se separaron-. Fuiste de mucha ayuda para mí.

La sonrisa de su novio se volvió más amplia y se perdió en ella, desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos verdaderos su relación iba de maravilla, tenían sus pequeños y escasos altibajos, pero, fuera de eso, los días estaban llenos de risas, secretos, besos y alegrías. Cedric era un excelente novio, Leanne no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre cosas pervertidas, la Copa era suya y Katie nunca había sido tan feliz.

Volvió a besar a Cedric y supo que la decisión de enamorarse de él era la mejor que hubiera podido tomar en la vida y nunca, nunca se arrepentiría de ella.

Nunca.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

_Bueno, eso es todo._

_Quejas, amenazas y eso no duden hacérmelo saber, la verdad es que siento que salió un tanto ¿extraño? No estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre otra pareja que no sea KatiexOliver, así que agradecería demasiado su opinión_

_Los quiero y espero leerlos luego_

_Un beso enorme_

_Arya Bromsson_


End file.
